Moja miłość największa
by cooky77
Summary: Songfick. „Heroes" i Michał Bajor. Myślicie, że to może być dobre połączenie?


Moja miłość największa

Dym wypełnia moje płuca, szczypie w oczy. Kulę się za skałą w oczekiwaniu na kolejną eksplozję. Wrogi okręt majestatycznie płynie po niebie, miotając oślepiająco białe pociski. Huk detonacji boleśnie brzmi w uszach, zagłusza nerwowe krzyki innych żołnierzy. Zaciskam palce na mojej broni. Musimy wracać do wrót! Kątem oka chwytam jakiś ruch na skraju zarośli. Jaffa! Skąd on u diabła się tam wziął? Nie tylko ja go dostrzegłam. Zza innej skały wybiega pochylona postać. Natychmiast rozpoznaję charakterystyczną czapkę z daszkiem. Strumień ognia pojawia się znikąd i trafia go w pierś. Impet strzału odrzuca go do tyłu. Czas nagle dziwnie zwalnia. Wydaje mi się, że zanim uderzył o ziemię, minęły całe wieki. Zrywam się z miejsca i biegnę. Nie dbam o nic, teraz muszę być przy nim. Zrozpaczona padam na kolana. Leży bez ruchu. Jego kamizelka jest spalona, a twarz całkowicie spokojna. Moje oczy widzą, ale umysł nie chce tego przyjąć do wiadomości. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on… Że on nie żyje?

W białych zim białych wierszach  
Złotych sierpnia pokojach  
Moja miłość największa  
Nie wie nic, że jest moja  
Czas ją syci jak wino  
Wyobraźnia upiększa  
Moją miłość jedyną  
Moją miłość największą

Nie wiem, kiedy to się zaczęło. Wiem jednak, że stało się to wbrew wszystkiemu. Wbrew regulaminowi, konwenansom, a przede wszystkim wbrew mnie samej. Okłamywałam siebie, walczyłam rozpaczliwie. To uczucie zawładnęło mną niepostrzeżenie. Podstępnie wkradało się do serca po trochu każdego dnia, aż wreszcie wypełniło je po brzegi i przelało się niczym tryskający gejzer. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że jestem zgubiona.

I nic nie powiem jej, broń Boże  
Nie powiem nic umyślnie  
Bo póki milczę, to ją mnożę  
Gdy wyznam wszystko - pryśnie  
Więc nie wyśpiewam mej miłości  
Niech nie wie, co się dzieje  
I nieświadoma swej piękności  
Niech w myślach mych pięknieje

Nic już nie było takie samo. Na wszystko patrzyłam teraz poprzez pryzmat mojej tajemnicy. Świat stał się nagle piękniejszy i jednocześnie dużo bardziej skomplikowany. Zupełnie jak moje uczucia. Musiałam nieustannie trzymać je na wodzy. Nie mogłam zdradzić się choćby najmniejszym gestem. Przybrałam więc maskę. Byłam dobrym żołnierzem, kompetentnym naukowcem. Byłam integralną częścią mojego zespołu. Udało mi się stworzyć pozory obojętności.

W białych zim białych wierszach  
Złotych sierpnia pokojach  
Moja miłość największa  
Nie wie nic, że jest moja  
Czas ją syci jak wino  
Wyobraźnia upiększa  
Moją miłość jedyną  
Moją miłość największą

Czasami miałam wrażenie, że on się domyśla. Że odczytuje wszystkie kierowane ku niemu myśli. W końcu nie jest głupcem. Samo uczucie nie jest niczym złym, ale niesie ze sobą zachowania, które w naszej sytuacji są zakazane. Wiedziałam o tym doskonale i nie liczyłam na nic. Jednak tak naprawdę najbardziej bałam się, że gdyby poznał prawdę, odtrąciłby mnie. Zamykałam się więc jeszcze szczelniej. On jednak zachowywał się tak , jak zwykle. Chociaż nie. Coś się zmieniło również w nim, lecz zmiana była na tyle subtelna, że jej nie zauważyłam. Dostrzegam ją dopiero teraz z perspektywy lat. Jesteśmy wszyscy żołnierzami, sytuacje zagrożenia są dla nas chlebem powszednim, a on jest naszym dowódcą. Zawsze dbał o bezpieczeństwo wszystkich członków swojego zespołu, ja jednak odczuwałam z jego strony szczególną troskę. Chłonęłam ją zupełnie nieświadomie i nawet do głowy mi nie przychodziło, że on również mógłby …

Może kiedyś, po latach  
Jednak szepnę nieśmiało  
"Kiedyś, tamtego lata  
Strasznie pana kochałam"  
A ty przerwiesz w pół zdania  
Me wyznania zabawne  
"I ja panią kochałem  
Wtedy latem i dawniej"

Tylko jeden raz wypowiedziałam na głos to, co tak długo przed wszystkimi ukrywałam. Musiałam. Od tego zależało moje i jego życie. I stał się cud. Nagle nabrały sensu wszystkie niby przypadkowe dotknięcia, zamyślone spojrzenia i tajemnicze półuśmiechy. Wtedy, za sprawą Anise i jej urządzenia, objawiła mi się prawda, o której dotąd mogłam jedynie marzyć. Prawda jednak wcale nas nie wyzwoliła ani nie sprawiła, że staliśmy się szczęśliwi. Nie w tym miejscu i nie w tym czasie. Pozostawiliśmy więc nasze wyznania za zamkniętymi drzwiami i powróciliśmy do życia takiego, jakie wieść powinniśmy. Zmieniło się tylko jedno. Moja tajemnica przestała być tylko moja. Dzieliliśmy ją teraz po połowie. Lecz mimo to nie było łatwiej.

I nic prócz małej chwilki żaru  
Nie złączy nas, kochany  
W tym dziwnym życiu, śmiesznym balu  
Miłości niewyznanych  
Bladym tancerzom gra cichutko  
Orkiestra salonowa  
A pod orkiestry każdą nutką  
Podpisać można słowa

Nie mogłam powstrzymać łez. Zawsze byłam twarda, tym razem jednak emocje wymknęły mi się spod kontroli. Do tej pory nie wiem, co było większe: ból po stracie Janet, czy radość, że on przeżył. Dopiero teraz wyraźnie widzę, jak bardzo się oszukiwałam, myśląc, że mogę coś zmienić. Jak rozpaczliwie chciałam żyć normalnie, tak po prostu, po ludzku być szczęśliwa. Moje związki jednak rozpadały się niczym domki z kart. Czy ktokolwiek mógłby dać mi to, czego tak potrzebuję? Myślę, że prędzej czy później znienawidziłabym go tylko dlatego, że nie jest nim.

W białych zim białych wierszach  
Złotych sierpnia pokojach  
Moja miłość największa  
Nie wie nic, że jest moja  
Czas ją syci jak wino  
Wyobraźnia upiększa  
Moją miłość jedyną  
Moją miłość największą

Stchórzyłam. Patrzę w jego oczy i czuję się, jakbym umierała. Chciałabym wykrzyczeć mu w twarz wszystkie niewypowiedziane dotąd słowa, a mimo to milczę. Poddałam się po raz kolejny. Nie mogę przekreślić całego naszego życia tylko dlatego, że tak mi wygodnie. Patrzy na mnie bez słów. Teraz już wiem, że on widzi doskonale całą moja rozterkę. Mój ból i zażenowanie. Zawsze to widział i taktownie zachowywał dla siebie. Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że przez cały czas czuł to samo i cierpiał w równym stopniu co ja. I tak jak zawsze podejmuje najwłaściwszą decyzję. Obejmuje mnie mocno. Ten gest uosabia wszystko. Troskę, współczucie, zrozumienie i oddanie. Czuję, że chce mnie chronić. Ja również chcę ochronić jego. I dlatego przełknę teraz łzy. Jego ciepło, jego dotyk, bicie serca dodaje mi sił. Przetrwam, ponieważ on jest obok. Będzie tu zawsze. Wiem to. Wiem to bez słów. Za chwilę wszystko wróci na swoje normalne tory. Teraz jednak przez jedną małą chwilę mogę mieć to, czego najbardziej pragnę. Mogę poczuć, w jaki sposób można się wzajemnie uzupełniać. Mogę. Dopóki trzyma mnie w swoich ramionach.


End file.
